New Explanation
by Megz9727
Summary: Claire and Shane are as happy as life can be in Morganville. They are still living in the glorious glass hours with their very best friends Eve and Michael, however how will claire and shane cope when a life changing decision must be made? Rated T for later language
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Gone_**

**_A/N: Hi this is my first ever fanfic so im sorry if its not very good! X i will try and update as regularly as possible! X_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any morganville characters or stories! X _**

* * *

Claire and shane are as happy as life can be in Morganville. They are still living in the glorious glass hours with their very best friends eve and Michael, however how will claire and shane cope when a life changing decision must be made?

"Im home" shane screamed up the stairs, claire as fast as her small legs would take her ran down the stairs and jump,skipped into his arms.

"Mmmm, i love it when u do that" exhaled shane when the passionate kiss was finally over. "When i do what exactly" teased claire "when you run at me like I'm the best thing you have seen all day"

"Well maybe you are" she teased again.

Another 4 kisses later and shane finally dragged himself away from claire and into the kitchen. As he slowly walked into the kitchen claire began to worry of what the next 5 minutes may hold. She had already thought of all the outcomes:

1. He screams and shouts

2. He laughs and thinks im joking

3. He loves the idea

And 4. The worst of them all. He hates the idea and kicks me out!

"Shane we need to talk" claire said as she walked into the kitchen. However the scene claire had walked into was not one she could have ever foreseen. For starters the back door was wide open and Shane's coke can was left on the table open (which trust me shane was ether drinking it or it was finished)! As i reached for my phone on the counter i saw a note on the wide open door!

It read:

IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS SHANE AGAIN MEET ME ALONE

6:30 OLD JUNK YARD!

I grabbed the note off the door and grabbed my phone. Great 20mins to think of a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Travelling_**

**Hi! I apologise in advance for this chapter it is not as good as i hoped! But i assure you the story will definitely get better! I have already written chapter 3&4 and they are much better! The story advances a lot! Please don't forget to review! I welcome all inputs and any advice for where to take the story! Please please review! Xx thank you! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Morganville**

* * *

I eventually grabbed my bag and the essentials (stake, silver knife) im hoping that it doesn't come to a fight maybe they just want money or something but i sincerely doubt that! I flipped my very old phone out of my pocket and phoned for a cab

As the cab drove slowly towards the old dark dingy junk yard a few things ran through my mind.

1. Please let shane be okay please.

2. I love you mum and dad

3. Eve and Michael i love u too

4. I love you shane!

I payed the cabby and took my first stride into the junk yard. Like an alarm my phone began to buzz in my pocket. I very slowly pulled it into sight and there bright as the screen would go was Shane's beautiful face. He was calling... I answered and down the phone was a high pitched scream followed by a scream telling my that i shouldn't have come. The only question was what i shouldn't have come for?

"HELLO shane! Baby its okay im coming for you dont worry you will be safe"

"NO!" There was a crash and shane was suddenly very quiet.


	3. Chapter 3: The Voice

**_Chapter 3: The voice_**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I know it was a bit dull but i hope this one is much better! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of Morganville!**

* * *

"Hello shane?" Claire asked in a small voice!

"Hello young claire how are you this evening? Before you answer i would like to congratulate you on coming alone to this event, it makes me Extremely haply that you are already keen to do as I say." The voice on the phone was menacing it was as if his voice was made to be persuasive, i almost forgot why i had come to this god forsaken place but then i remembered shane. My beautiful gorgeous shane! My stomach suddenly began to twist and turn as i remembered what i was about to tell him before he was taken from me. I suddenly felt very sick. I sucked in a huge breath and sat down for a second before i answered this creature on the other side of the phone.

"Fuck you" was all i could think of at that moment in time! I needed something powerful and straight to the point.

"Thats right little claire you say all you need to. In the end you and i both know what will happen. So when you have finished sitting around would you be so kind to get off your ass and come and join me?" The voice began to sound tired of the games and dame right bored to be honest.

I got up slowly still feeling very dizzy and exhaled into the phone "where will i find you?"

" Where i always am little claire!"

"Look im not here to play shitty little games with you im here to get my shane back and go home! So please stop with the bullshit riddles and tell where i will find you?"

"Ahhh we will see about you leaving little claire but for now you will find me In the building opposite you claire! As i said where i have always been!"

I took a few small steps forward then began to take longer strides to get there faster! I refused to look small and innocent i wanted to look strong and independent! The voice on the phone began to speak once more.

"Hurry small claire shane is forever waiting, and who knows what could happen to him in the small time it takes for you to get here maybe a few bones may become shattered, who knows!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Figure

**_Chapter 4: The Figure_**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the brilliant Morganville vampire books!**

* * *

A scream ran through my ears! Please don't be shane please! Was all i could think. I started to sprint up the staircase as fast as i could even know my whole body rejected the idea and i became more sick with every push forward. I knew inside i had to do this for him. For shane.

I slammed the door open which i heard the continuous screams from and took a deep breath. There in front of me was shane...

He was tied up against a tall long black wall. However the wall had streaks of red running like rain drops down into a pool of pure blood. It was just like a fountain. His body had cuts from where the kidnapper had whipped and knifed at him. Thankfully from where i was standing they didn't look extremely deep. It made me wonder if that had been on purpose. To play with him. As every drop of blood hit the floor my stomach felt worse and worse!

"Shane!" Was all i could manage to whisper the sight of him alone made me want to cry and never be happy again!

"Claire?" He whispered as if it was his last words!

"Claire... How lovely for you to join us." The voice now a large figure in the shadows moved out with the knife and made one quick deep swipe into Shane's skin for effect! Shane's face first showed utter pain but he restrained from yelling out he did not want to worry me, it was written on his face.

The shadow then slowly swivelled on one foot to face me...

The tall figure in front of me was familiar in some way. His broad shoulders and muscular legs however looked somewhat wrong with his baby shaped head. His face was covered in a dark black mask that moulded with the shadows and allowed him to creep and slither around, the black alleys of Morganville. That was one thing i always hated about this dingy whole of a town, however many turns you take there will always be an alley around, a home and hunting ground for the sicken Vampires of Morganville.

I refused to believe that the attacker on me and shane was human and form the beginning i believed it to be a lover of hunting, although the more I stared at the figure the more i recognised them, therefore the more i doubted my first thoughts maybe he wasn't a vampire after all.

"Who are you?" My curiosity couldn't last any longer. I knew i knew them i just couldn't see there face.

"Who am i? WHO AM I? Come on claire think! Your meant to be the brains around here. Think. You know who I am, but i assume you already recognise me, you just can't put that small little finger on who I am can you? The question is if i should put you out of your misery or not? Hhmmmmmm i think not!" The laugh that followed nearly made me smile, it was as if the man ( i decided it was a man by the way his posture and figure was) was trying to sound evil but failing miserably. Sadly the knife that he held tightly in his hand made him menacing enough.

I continued to stare at him for awhile although my eyes did flicker to Shane a few times. I could see him disparately trying to brake free, to be the always over protective boyfriend he was, but at this moment I was of it. The man suddenly reached out for me and grabbed my arm pulling me into his arms. He gave me a massive bear hug and held me there for a second. I struggled for ages, until i understood that i couldn't get free of his hug, so instead I let my hands drop and waited for it to end. When he had finished he took a step back and said "Do you recognise me now?"

"Nope, should I?" Was all i could say iwas increasingly tired of this game. I had no idea who his man was. Until the next words out of his mouth gave me the clue. It was like a switch being flipped and it suddenly dawned on me.

"Jason?"


End file.
